The Mermaids and the Saints
by Anime Lover 77777
Summary: Welcome to Europe to be more exact Inverness, Scotland home of the famous Loch Ness Lake, and this is the home of Lady Blair, Katherine, Sorcha, Icey, Aurora, Galatea, and Naomi.But these girls lives are about to change and it is all because of the Saints
1. Chapter 1 The Mermaids

**Author's Notes: **

**Disclaimers: I do not own Saint Seiya**

**I do not own Icey (Belongs to Moonbird) or Sorcha (Belongs to Anime-300)**

**Claimers: I own Blair, Katherine (Nickname is Kat), Naomi, Galatea, and Aurora**

**I own the story line**

**Story Notes: **

**Sorcha is mute so her talking is going to be in "_I" _because she is talking to the girls' minds**

* * *

Deep below the water lives the mysteries that have been unsolved for years but the funny thing is sometimes those legends are true.

* * *

"Come on girls' time to get up it is another sunny day." Said a women who looked to be in about 23 she looked to be about 5'9'' she had brown hair that when to her shoulders and deep blue eyes.

"Five more minutes please Blair?" a girl with dark purple hair asked.

"Nope, sorry not today Galatea, come on time to get up you guys have work to do today." Blair stated. She heard a round of loud groans. Blair smiled and walked over to open the curtains sun light streamed into the faces' of the young girls; Blair pulled open the window and smiled at the lands of Scotland. Blair then turned to see 5 girls pull themselves out of their conferrable beds.

"See you downstairs for breakfast." Blair smiled as she walked out of the room.

"Okay who wants to take a shower first." Yawned a girl named Aurora she had long Indigo colored hair, her eyes were silver, she was about 5'7''. Aurora had the power to talk to animals, change into animal she could think of, and she could also tell the future.

"_I guess I will."_ Said a girl with Reddish brownish hair that went down to her shoulders she had golden colored eyes and was about 5'6'' this was Sorcha the second youngest of the group. Sorcha was also mute she had lost her voice box in attack a long time ago so she uses her power of mind reading to talk to her friends, adopted mother, and aunt. She also has the power to control fire, and she can also levitate objects and herself. Sorcha got up off her bed and walked over to the bath room and closed the door behind her the other girls heard the sounds of the shower being turned on.

* * *

Welcome to Europe to be more exact Inverness, Scotland home of the famous Loch Ness Lake, and this is the home of Lady Blair, Katherine, Sorcha, Icey, Aurora, Galatea, and Naomi. These girls have lived here their whole lives pretty much. Lady Blair adopted these girls and took them to live with her at her home here in Scotland. All of these girls how ever have a secret, they are all Mermaids. But these are no ordinary Mermaids; these Mermaids have powers. All of the girls have no parents or have run away from them for reasons only know to them. Our story begins on one sunny day in late May, but this is a grim day normally these girls would be in school or working at their jobs but not today this is due to a fact that there is a war going on throughout many places of Europe. The war has been going on for about a year, and most of the people in Scotland have begun to worry because they are one of the places on the front lines. The war is between the Saints of Athena, Hades, and Poseidon and a country that no one knew ever existed till they started the war that is, no one knows what the country is called; according to the Saints of Athena it is classified information and no one is to know the name of the country. But now,

* * *

Our story begins,

5 young girls yawned as they made their way down to the dining room after all the girls had taken showers and gotten dressed they headed down stairs for breakfast.

"Man I hate getting up early." A girl with light blue hair that was short in the back and to her elbows in the front, she had dark blue eyes, and was 5'7''. Her name was Icey the 3rd oldest girl in the house. Icey has the power to control ice and she can also inmate anyone's voice.

Icey yawned as she sat down at the dining room table; she smiled as she looked down at the food on her plate, "Bacon, strawberries, and toast. My favorites." She said as she chewed on a piece of bacon.

"Good morning girls." Said a woman's voice in walked a tall woman about 5'10'' with long wavy dark black hair that went down past her waist, but most of the time she had it up, today in was up in a braid. Katharine's dark black eyes smiled as she sat down next to Naomi.

"I thought you girls would like your favorites this morning seeing as we have a lot of work to do today, and by the way this is the last of the bacon so enjoy it while it lasts." She said as she pushed her food around on her plate.

"What? We are not getting any more food in." Icey asked.

"_No it is not that it is just the Saints are rationing food because they need it for themselves." Said Sorcha. _As she put a piece of toast in her mouth.

"That is right, I forgot about the rationing, too bad because I really like bacon." Naomi said as she smiled happily. Naomi was a tall girl of about 5'7'' with long red hair that was pulled up into a messy bun her golden eyes were covered by a pair of glasses that she wore all the time, she wore the glasses because she was blind. Naomi was also Sorcha's older sister. Naomi was giving the power to heal at a fast rate, Sonar sense, and Superhuman reflexes. When these two girls were younger they made a deal Naomi would be Sorcha's voice for when people would come over and Sorcha would be Naomi's eyes, whatever Sorcha saw Naomi would see it too.

"I hate those Saints can't they just hurry up and finish the war already it is affecting very one." Galatea said, Galatea was a tall girl of about 5'9'' she had long dark purple hair and the eyes to match.

"Galatea the Saints can't control time, the rest of us are just going to have to wait and see what happens. That is all we can do really." Aurora said as she put her fork down.

"Anyway the least we can do is hope that they beat whoever they are fighting." Blair said with a smiled as she pushed herself out of her chair, she grabbed her dishes and put them in the sink. The other girls followed.

"So what are we going to do today?" Naomi asked as she stayed next to her sister.

"Well I need you girls to get the horses ready and then we are going to take them up to Katharine's garden and pick her grown vegetables." Blair opened the door and the 7 girls stepped out into the sunlight, the smiled and started to run for the pasture that was near their house. They climbed up and over the fence and looked out at the green landscape before them.

"Aurora would you the honors?" Naomi asked her friend.

"I would love too." Aurora smiled and then she gave a long and loud whistle it echoed over the quite valley. It took a few seconds for the girls to hear the sounds of beating hooves. Out of the tress came 8 horses they all came to a stop in front of the girls.

"_Aurora it is so cool that you can talk to animals, I would love to have your power." Sorcha said _as she walked up to her horse that was of a dark brown color with a black mane and tail, Knight.

"I would love to have your powers too Sorcha, I mean you can control fire, levitate things, and you are a mind reader. Your powers are awesome, the powers you have are rare in mermaids the last mermaid to have your powers died over three thousand years ago." Aurora pointed out as she walked over to say hi to Sundance; Blair's horse . Sundance was a big horse of 15 hands with a dark brown coat, black mane and tail with black legs and 3 white socks. Sundance had recently had a baby and he looked just like his mother, they had named the baby Neptune.

"_I know but I think that I would rather have the power to talk to animals and hear what they are saying." Sorcha said. _

Galatea shook her head and looked at her dark black mare, Ember. "They are all so crazy aren't they Ember."

"Yeah, that is coming from the girl who can break through walls." Icey said. Galatea was not an ordinary girl she had super strength she was the strongest girl in the house, Blair always asked Galatea to help her move things around or pick heavy things up.

"Hey! It is not that bad being the only girl that can break through walls." Galatea said as she started to walk towards their barn. The other girls just laughed at their friend.

Icey grabbed her light brown horse, Capalius and followed her friends to the barn, inside the warm barn the girls put the horses into their stalls in order to get them ready.

"Who wants to take Rainstorm?" Naomi asked over the sounds of the girls' voices.

"Guess I will." Aurora said as she walked over to the shelves that sat in the corner of the room she pulled down to tack boxes and set hers besides her dark brown horse which had a black mane and tail and a white nose, her horse's name was Major. Then Aurora walked over to Katharine's dark brown mare which had a black mane and tail, the mane was braided, and there was a white star on her forehead, the horses name was Flicka. She set down the tack box and pulled out a brush and started to brush the big mare.

"Hey can someone bring me Majesty's saddle?" Naomi asked, Sorcha walked over to another shelve that was holding all different types of saddles Sorcha pulled off one of the saddles and walked over to her sister and handed it to her.

"Thanks sis." Naomi said as she took the heavy saddle from her sister she put it on top of the stall next to her. Majesty was a white mare with a white mane and tail she was one of the two stallions that Blair 

owned, the other stallion, Knight belonged to her sister. The barn was quite for a while the only sounds were that of the girls' boots on the wooded floor and the breathing of the horses.

All of a sudden Rainstorm began to shake her head, then she began to move around in her shall,

"Rainstorm what is wrong with you?" Aurora asked as she tried to steady her. Rainstorm just neighed and shook her again.

"What is wrong with her?" asked Blair she and Kat had come in through the opposite door.

"I don't know she was fine a second ago. Come on girl tell me what is wrong." Aurora took Rainstorm's head in her hands and looked into the horse's eyes, Rainstorm went quiet as she looked into the eyes of the young girl.

"Aurora what is wrong with her?" Kat asked as she came to stand next to Rainstorm's shall all the other girls and even the horses had gone quiet.

All was quiet for a second and then Aurora spoke, "She says that the ground is shaking, that there are many things coming she can hear the voices of men, they are all loud and she can hear the sounds of guns and the sounds of laugher. She says someone is coming up the road right now."

"Wait, you mean coming to our house?" Blair asked. Aurora nodded. Blair turned on her heel and ran through the door leading out into the pasture, with Kat close behind her. The other girls all put down what they were doing and ran after the older women. The girls stopped just right behind Blair and Kat who stood at the front door of the house. The girls stared in horror as trunks came up the path to their house and out of the trucks jumped men and young boys in armor. They were yelling at the top of their voices the men began to unload the trucks and set their stuff on the grass. 4 men came out of the first truck they were talking about something when one of them looked up and glanced at Blair and Kat then he whispered something to the man that was standing next to him. He too looked up and saw Kat and Blair standing there in the door way he started to walk over to them with the 3 other men.

"Lady Blair?" the man asked, he was tall with dark brown hair and blue eyes he was also wearing a gold cloth. Sorcha and Galatea looked at each other.

"Yes, I am Lady Blair." She said.

"Good, I am Dokho of Libra, this is Shion of Aries, Aioros of Sagittarius, and Saga of Gemini, we are Athena's Knights." Dokho put his hand out for Blair to shake, she shook his head.

"What can I help you with Sir Dokho?" Blair asked with a confused look on her face.

"We have an order from Lady Athena here that says we can use your house as our home base for the war." Dokho handed over a piece of paper to Blair she looked at it and her eyes went wide and then the girls saw the fire in her eyes, she was mad and they knew it. She handed the paper over to Kat how had the same reaction as Blair.

Blair and Kat forced smiles on their faces, "Of course anything for Athena's Knights, right this way." Blair and Kat turned on their heels' and walked into the house, the girls followed them, and then the Saints walked in. The Saints looked around at the large family room.

"This is perfect, I think we will use this for the plan room." Shion said to Dokho he nodded.

"We will need to clear out the stuff of course." Saga said to the two, they nodded.

"Do you mind if we clear this stuff out?" Dokho looked at Blair.

"Of course I don't mind, if you excuse me I need to check something." Blair grabbed Kat by her hair and pulled her up the stairs and into her room, the girls following.

"What are they doing here, in my house?" Blair half asked and half yelled.

"How should I know Blair! What do you want me to do throw them out?" Kat asked her arms waving in the air.

"Yes." Blair said as she fell back on her bed, Icey, Aurora, Galatea, Sorcha, and Naomi sat quietly in the corner and listened to their mother and aunt talk.

"Well I can't Blair, they have an order from Athena to use this place, they can destroy this place if they want too, they could kick us out if they want to, we can't go against Athena's wished even you know that." Kat said as she sat on the bed next to her friend.

"Look I don't like this either but we are going to have to live with it, so we have to at least be a little bit nice. And don't worry they are not going to destroy your house, or kick us out. I think they have more honor than that." Kat said.

"I know that, that is not what I am worried about most though, I worried they will find out our secret." Blair said as she got up off her bed and went to look out the window at the Saints who were setting their stuff up inside the house, and outside it, as well as in the kitchen.

"Oh, you mean the Mermaid and powers thing." Kat said as she looked at the girls who had kept quiet the whole time.

"Yes, that thing, you know where we have tails and so on," Blair sighed and ran her hands threw her hair.

"Girls, you can't use your powers around the Saints and you can't let them know that you are mermaids, okay. So no magic, powers, or tails. Got it." Blair said.

"Understood." The girls said together, Blair walked over and gave them each a hug.

"On the bright side I think Dokho has a crush on you." Kat laughed and the girls smiled.

Blair turned to her friend, " He does not."

"_Yes he does, he could not take his eyes off of you when we were in the family room, plus he was thinking some things that I really don't want to mention, just trust me he likes you a lot." Sorcha said. _

"That is so gross sis, don't tell us that. Keep it to yourself." Naomi said as she put her head between her knees, Kat was laughing, Blair shivered, and the other girls were having the same reaction as Naomi.

"I told you he liked you, but you don't want to hear it from me, you want to hear it from the mind reader." Kat said and she smiled at Sorcha who smiled back.

"I never said that I wanted to hear it from her, thanks for that picture though Sorcha now I am going to think about that whenever I get near him and then I am going to be even more afraid of him." Blair said and she started to laugh and so did the other girls.

"What about our chores?" Galatea asked.

"It is okay, we will do that some other time, why don't you guys go take the day off." Blair said.

The girls smiled, "Yes, thanks Blair, is it okay if we go take a ride down to the lake?" Naomi asked.

"Sure, why not." Blair smiled and her and Kat walked down the stairs the girls followed them, as they were going down the stairs, Galatea's foot accidentally got caught on a step and she fell right on top of someone in Gold armor. Galatea opened her eyes to see who she had fallen on he had dark blue hair and eyes, Death Mask of Caner. She found that she was just a few inches from his face.

"Watch were you are going girl!" he yelled at her, Galatea pulled her head away from his and got off him.

"Well sorry, the least you could say is are you okay!" Galatea yelled back at him. He took a step back at her loud voice, no one had ever spoken to him like that, normally people would run away from him, but this girl… she was different, Death Mask looked at her eyes he could see a fire burning in them.

"Death Mask either kiss her or stop flirting with Lady Blair's daughter already and get your butt over here and help me." Yelled someone with light blue hair and eyes; Aphrodite of Pisces. Galatea turned bright red as did Death Mask, Galatea's sisters laughed behind her. Death Mask walked right past Galatea and over to Aphrodite and started to yell at him.

Galatea turned to her sisters, "Guys stop laughing already it is not funny."

Aurora was hanging on the banister to stop herself from falling over and Icey was sitting on the step trying not to laugh to loud. Sorcha was laughing in Galatea's head and her sister was hanging on to her so that she would not fall down.

"That was great you should have seen your face Galatea." Naomi said still laughing, Galatea shook her head and headed through the front door her sister still laughing behind her. As they walked to the barn Aurora looked over to the side of the house and stopped walking, what she saw made her blood freeze.

"Aurora what is wrong?" Icey asked as she looked at her friend, Aurora pointed a shaking hand at the side of the house, Icey gasped at what she saw. Lying in the hands of a Bronze Saint was one of their deer it's black eyes wide open at staring at Aurora and Icey, blood was pouring out of its neck and onto the light brown fur. The Bronze Saint holding the deer looked up at Aurora and Icey and gave an evil smile he had light brown hair and black eyes; it was Jabu of the Unicorn. Icey looked up at Aurora she was shaking all over it did not even look like she could stand, Icey saw her shakily walk over to the wall she slid down it and leaned her head against the cool stone, Icey saw her breathing hard.

"Aurora are you okay?" Icey asked as she walked over to her friend and sat down next to her.

"No." Aurora could not breathe it was like someone was stabbing her over and over again with a knife.

"Galatea, Sorcha, Naomi get over here something is wrong with Aurora!" Icey yelled. Galatea, Sorcha, and Naomi all looked over to where Aurora was now doubled over with pain and Icey was next to her. The girls ran over to them.

"_What happened? Is she okay?" Sorcha asked. _

"No, she is not, I don't know what is wrong with her. She was just fine a second ago and then I turned around and she was shaking like a leaf." Icey said Galatea came to sit in front of her.

"Aurora what is wrong?" Galatea asked in a quiet but stern voice.

"Get Blair and Kat." Aurora was barely able to get out the words.

"Hurry go get Blair and Kat." Icey said to Naomi and Sorcha they nodded and then ran inside to get Blair and Kat.

"The Saints are starting to notice something is wrong with her." Icey said as she looked over at the trucks and the Saints around them some of them were stopping what they were doing to whisper and look at Aurora.

"Oh no here come a Gold Saint." Icey said, Galatea turned around to look up at a man with dark blue hair and light blue eyes; Milo of Scorpio.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"No." Galatea said quietly. She heard the Saint sigh.

"Well can you move her somewhere else she is kind of bothering my men from doing what they are suppose to be doing." Galatea was feed up with the Saints she was about to turn around and give the Saint a piece of her mind, but Icey beat her too it.

"No, we are going to move her somewhere else you and your men can either deal with it or take a hike!" Icey yelled at the Scorpio Saint. She sat back down next to her friend she helped Galatea lean her back against the cold stone. Milo took a step back and looked down at the girl with the blue hair she was just like his best friend Camus, cold, distant, only caring about those that were close to her. Milo looked up 

as Lady Blair, Kat, Naomi, and Sorcha, came running out of the front door. Sorcha was also caring a water pale. Dokho and Kanon were also with them.

"What happened?" Blair asked in a worried voice. She put a water cloth to Aurora's forehead.

"I don't know, she was fine a second ago and then she saw the deer…" Icey was cut off by Kat.

"Wait what deer?" she asked in a hurried voice.

Icey pointed over to the dead deer that was leaning up against the wall.

"Oh no." Blair said as she and Kat looked at each other.

"What is it what is wrong with her?" Naomi asked.

Aurora all of sudden leaned forward and put a hand over her mouth her eyes were wide again, "I think I am going to be sick." Aurora said she stood up so fast that she knocked the water pale over and water went flying everywhere getting Dokho, Kanon, Blair, Icey, Naomi, Sorcha, and Kat. Aurora then pushed aside Dokho and Kanon, they were trying to clean themselves off. Aurora ran into the house almost knocking over two Saints who were moving one of Blair's tables. She moved around them and then ran for the bath room once she got there she closed and lock the door behind her and then she threw-up what was left of her breakfast into the toilet. She then fell back against the wall and sighed breathing hard, Aurora heard banging on the door.

"Aurora open the door it is us." Naomi called, she slowly pushed herself up she walked over to the door and opened it.

"Are you okay?" Blair asked as she and Kat walked into the bath room.

"I am now, after I threw-up I felt better. Sorry about getting you guys wet." Aurora smiled weakly.

"It is okay don't worry about it to tell you the truth you got the Saints more wet then us." Blair laughed along with Aurora's friends.

"What happened to me out there?" Aurora asked as Kat help her up slowly.

"Your powers are starting to evolve, when an animal dies and you look into its eyes you can feel the pain that is going through and when it dies completely that is when you get better. You should be okay as long as you don't look into the eyes of anymore dead animals." Blair said, Aurora nodded.

"Come on guys lets go for our ride." Aurora said.

"Are you sure?" Galatea said.

"Yeah." Aurora smiled.

"Have fun girls and be back before dark." Kat said.

"You got it Kat." Icey said.

"_What are you guys going to do?" Sorcha asked. _

"We are going to watch the Saints make sure they don't break anything, speaking of which we should be doing that now." Blair said she and Kat walked out of the bath room and into the family room. The girls walked out of the bath room and towards the front door.

Blair and Kat made their way out into the family room and they leaned against a book case and watched the Saints move things around the house. The table in front of them was about to be moved by the Saints and it happened to hold a very expensive vase. As the Saints started to move the table the vase started to slide off the table.

"Watch the va…" The vase fell off the table and smashed into a million tiny pieces.

"I tell them to watch the vase and yet they break it." Blair said as she covered her face in her hands.

"Don't look now but your boyfriends coming." Kat said as she turned around to look at the books on the shelf.

"Just great." Blair said quietly to herself, Dokho had seen what happened to the vase.

"Men watch what you are doing." He said.

"Sorry sir." The Saints said as they carried the table off into the family room.

"I am sorry about your vase. Is there any way to fix it?" he asked.

"No there is no way, besides it was nothing." Blair said.

"Yeah, that nothing cost your mom five thousand dollars." Kat whispered to Blair.

"What did you say?" Dokho asked.

"Nothing she said nothing at all." Blair smiled.

"Here let me help you clean that up." Dokho offered.

"No it is okay Kat is going to get a broom." Blair said as she started to walk away. Kat walked into the kitchen to get a broom and Blair followed her.

Out in the barn the girls were getting ready to go on their ride when, a man with dark blue hair and teal greenish eyes walked into the barn.

"What do you want?" Naomi asked as she put on her horse's saddle.

"We need to use a horse." He said, Sorcha and Naomi looked up at him.

"Well we are using our horses right now as you can see." Naomi said as she check to make sure her horses was saddled the right way.

"What about those two?" Kanon asked pointing to Rainstorm and Sundance.

"Well that is up to Blair and Kat, those are their horses." Naomi said.

"Okay, thanks." Kanon was just about to go when something feel from the top of the barn and onto Kanon's face. The girls gasped and then laughed realizing what it was, it was their orange tabby cat Aodh.

"Ouch, that hurts get off me you stupid cat." Kanon tried to grabbed the cat off of his face but he jumped off of Kanon's face and onto Majesty's back, she turned her head to see who was on her back and seeing it was the little kitty she turned her head back towards her owner.

Kanon looked at the giggling girls behind him, "Keep that cat away from me!" he yelled as he walked out of the barn.

The girls laughed, "Wow what a dummy. You were such a good kitty, yes you were Aodh, Naomi picked up the little tabby cat and held him in her arms he meowed.

"You are just so cute!" Naomi squealed

"_Are you glad that we got him now?" Sorcha asked her crazy older sister. _

"Yes I am thank you very much." Naomi said as she put Aodh in her side cut and then she got up onto her horse.

Aurora, Galatea, and Icey just looked at each other and then they too got up on their horses.

"Okay girls lets go to the Lake and put our little, scheming minds to work." Icey said as they rode out of the barn. Then they started on their way to Loch Ness Lake.

* * *

_Please read and review tell me how I am doing_

_If you have any ideas please send me a private message_

_If you would like to be in the story there are still spots open if you woul like to be in the story send me a private message_

_**Coming Soon**_

_The Next Chapter: The Prank War_

_Blair and Kat's Powers_

_Romance between Blair and Dokho and introductions of the other Gold Saints_

_Enjoy the story and chapter_


	2. Chapter 2 The Prank Wars

**Author's Notes: **

**Disclaimers: I do not own Saint Seiya**

**I do not own Icey (Belongs to Moonbird) or Sorcha (Belongs to Anime-300)**

**Claimers: I own Blair, Katherine (Nickname is Kat), Naomi, Galatea, and Aurora**

**I own the story line**

**Story Notes: **

**Sorcha is mute so her talking is going to be in "_I" _because she is talking to the girls' minds**

**A Big Thanks**

**I would love to thank the people who reviewed my story; _kimill89, Honey in the Sunshine, Mermaid Sorceress Kaoru, KisaraCrystal. You guys are great thanks so much. _**

**_Now on with the story,_**

* * *

The water splashed against the rocks of Loch Ness Lake, there on the rocks sat Galatea, Naomi, Sorcha, and Aurora in their mermaid forms their tails went up and down with the waves of the water. Galatea was the dark purple mermaid of the Indiana Ocean, Sorcha was the red mermaid of the Black Sea, Naomi was the gold mermaid of the Red Sea, Aurora was the Indigo mermaid of the Arctic Ocean, Blair was the brown Queen mermaid of the Pacific Ocean, Kat was the black Queen mermaid of the Atlantic Ocean, and Icey was the blue mermaid of the Antarctic Ocean. Icey sat on the side of the hill her head between her knees.

"So what are we going to do about this… this," Galatea started.

"Problem." Naomi finished for her.

"Yes, thank you." Galatea said.

"So what are we going to do about the Saints I don't want them in the house." Naomi cried.

"_Calm down we will think of something." _Sorcha said as she moved her tail up in the air water dripped down from it.

"I am not really worried about being there I am more worried about them finding out that we have tails you know." Naomi said as she pointed to her fins. The girls looked at each other with worried looks on their faces.

"Naomi does have a point, I see know why Blair and Kat were so upset." Aurora had a thinking look on her face.

"So what are we going to do about are little problem?" Icey asked as she raised her head from her knees.

"We just can't tell them to get up and leave they will never listen to that and we will be considered traders of Athena." Aurora lifted up her huge indigo colored tail.

"_We just can't tell them to leave that is true, Aurora does have a point. On the other hand we are pissed_ _about them using are home right,"_ Sorcha looked at her friends. They all nodded.

"_Then why don't we play pranks on them. Athena never said that we could not play tricks on them, they_ _might never leave but it will keep them off are trail for a while."_ Sorcha looked out at the lake.

"That is not a bad idea sis, I think that could work." Naomi looked at Aurora.

"I am in if we get to mess with the Saints." Aurora smiled evilly.

"I am in too there is no way I want boys going through my private things." Galatea said.

Icey nodded. "Great then I guess this all means we are in and I know Blair and Kat will be in. They are already tired of the Saints using their stuff. Kat was pretty pissed when the Saints' broke Blair's mother's favorite vase." Naomi laughed there was an evil look in her eye.

"Okay then let's get started." Icey said as she stood up.

**BACK AT THE HOUSE **

Galatea, Naomi, Sorcha, Icey, and Aurora rode their horses into the front yard of their house most of the Saint's stuff was set up next to the side of the house so that it was out of the way. But there were still some trucks sitting there. The Saints were wandering around still putting some things away but most were over near their camp site.

Naomi and Sorcha had been talking about which band was better Linkin Park or Within Temptation when one of the Gold Saints walked up to them, it was Milo of Scorpio one of the Saints that liked to drink, play tricks on people, party, and flirt with girls.

"Have a fun time riding into the wild west girls?" Milo asked. The girls rolled their eyes at him and jumped off their horses and started to lead them away towards the barn, Milo did not take the hint to leave them alone.

"Come on girls were is all the guns and cowboy hats?" Milo laughed at his own joke which was really not that funny. Aurora sighed and then sucked in her breath if she heard one more word out of him she was going to snap like a rubber band.

"Come on girls were is the fun in riding horses?" Milo asked the girls. Aurora finally snapped make fun of her all they wanted but make fun of her friends or her horse was asking for death. Aurora spun around on her heals and faced Major and whispered in his ear.

"Major sit." Aurora said quietly. Major sat and he sat not on the ground but on Milo. Milo yelled out in pain as the horse sat his butt on his back.

Icey, Galatea, Naomi, Sorcha, and Aurora started laughing so hard that their sides hurt. Galatea had to lean against the fence in order to stop her falling to the ground. The Saints were also laughing at Milo; he glared at them and then turned to glare at Aurora.

"Get this thing off me." He cried.

"Oh, I am so sorry about the Sir Milo; my horse tends to sit on people he thinks are stupid. Naught horse, naught don't do that again." Aurora said in a fake man's voice. The girls laughed harder at this as Major, got up and walked towards the barn on his own the other horses following him. The girls walked into the barn laughing as Kanon ran over to help Milo up still laughing.

"Oh my gosh that was great Aurora." Galatea said still trying to get back her breath.

"Thank you, thank you I try." Aurora said as she took off Major's saddle and put it back in its place.

"_And so beings the prank war." Sorcha said in a creepy voice. _

"Yeah, that is right let's do this." Naomi said with a smile as they walked out of the barn and into the house.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Galatea yawned as she sat up in bed; she blinked a few times to get the sleepiness out of her eyes. Galatea pulled back her covers and climbed out of bed, she looked around all the other girls were still asleep. She grabbed her sweatshirt and put on over her pajama shirt and then grabbed her I-Pod and put on a song by Linkin Park, Crawling. Then she tied her hair up into a bun and headed downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Morning." Blair said as she saw Galatea walk in.

"Morning Blair." Galatea said as she opened one of the cabinets and pulled out a box of cereal and poured some for herself.

"So what are you girls up today?" Kat said as she walked into the kitchen smiling at Galatea.

"Destroying some saints." Galatea said with an evil smile on her face.

Blair and Kat looked at each other, "Your're going to do what?" Blair asked.

"The girls and I came up with this yesterday; we know that the saints aren't going to leave so we decided to play pranks on the saints. You guys want in?" Galatea asked.

Blair and Kat nodded, "Yeah were in."

"For a chance to get them back, I like the idea. You guys are very smart." Kat said with a smile it faded as someone entered the kitchen. Galatea turned and glared at Shion; who had just walked in.

"Why are you all glaring at me?" Shion asked as he looked up at the girls.

"No reason." Kat said with a sniff in her voice. She turned her back to him and went back to washing the dishes in the sink.

"Galatea can you go out to the barn and bring these with you." Blair said as she handed Galatea about 6 bags of horse grain. Galatea took them from her carrying them out of the kitchen. Galatea headed into the family room which was crowded with maps, books, desks, chairs, and tables. Of course all of this belongs to the saints. Galatea moved through the many people in the house she was trying not too dropped the very heavy bags. Galatea sighed as she waited for Kanon to move out of her way.

"Hello! Move!" Galatea yelled to Kanon.

Kanon turned to her, "What is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem! Move though!" Galatea yelled back at him.

"Listen here you little…" Kanon started to say.

"Little what? Little idiot, because that is what you are. Now move before I drop these on your foot." Galatea said with a smile.

Kanon opened his mouth, "How dare you call me that, Girl."

Galatea sighed and dropped the bags on his foot he cursed under his breath hoping on one foot. Galatea giggled a little. If she could, she would have punched him through the wall faster than he could say her name. But Galatea knew better than that, Blair would be so mad at her if she did that now. So she like the rest of the girls had to settle with revenge in the prank form.

"What is going on here?" Shion asked as he came out of the kitchen.

"She dropped the bags on my foot! What are you carrying in there anyways bricks?" he asked glaring at her.

Galatea crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head, "Maybe."

Kanon opened his mouth to say something else but Shion spoke over him. "That is enough out of the both of you. Kanon stop standing there all the time. People need to get through, so when someone asks you to move. Move. You have those feet for a reason Kanon and that is walking." Shion then turned on Galatea.

"And you try and ask someone to move nicely. And stop dropping things on peoples' feet. They need them to walk." Shion told her. Galatea glared at him and then opened her mouth.

"Who do you think you are?" Galatea yelled. Shion stared at her.

"Stop telling me what to do you are not my father!" Galatea yelled at him again, getting in his face. Galatea leaned down grabbed the bags and pushed her way through the rest of the saints. She pushed through so hard in fact that she made some of them drop their stuff. As Galatea passed Kanon she made sure to step on his foot hard. He yelled in pain and tried to grab her hair but missed. Shion stared after Galatea. What was with these girls? Why were they so hostel to him and the other saints? Kanon stopped cursing. He grabbed one of the bags that Galatea had dropped on her way outside.

"This thing was a ton. What is in this thing bricks? How can she carry 10 of these things?" Kanon asked as he went back to his work; after handing the bag to Shion. Shion turned to look at Kat who had been watching the scene the whole time, he handed the bag to her and she took it and disappeared into the kitchen.

Sorcha, Aurora, Naomi, and Icey had woken up a little while after Galatea had left the room. They had all gotten dressed, rather quickly and had run down the stairs, well more like slid down the stair case. They all ran through the saints, knocking them out of the way, and making sure that they messed up their stuff by running into their tables and knocking papers off the desks. Once they got out side they ran towards the barn, to find Galatea there putting away the bags of grain.

"Good morning Galatea, ready to do some damage." Naomi said to her as she jumped up and down with excitement.

"Naomi I was born ready girl." Galatea said as they high-fived each other.

"Okay, let's do this. We already caused some damage inside the house let's do some on the outside, like in the Gold Saints tents'." Aurora said with an evil smile.

"_I like where Aurora is going with this. I have an idea, Aurora can you call some of your bug friends?" _Sorcha asked her. Aurora nodded.

"Not a problem, what do you want me to do with them though?" Aurora asked looking at Sorcha knowing this was going to be a good prank.

"_Tell them to hide in the Saints beds'." _Sorcha smiled evilly.

"I like it, I like it. You are an evil genius Sorcha." Aurora said as she ran out of the barn and into the woods to talk with some of her bug friends.

"_Thanks Aurora, I know I am."_ Sorcha called after her, she heard her laugh.

"_Galatea, you and Icey go mess with the saints in any way you can. Icey copy their voices faster than they can hear." _Sorcha said. Galatea and Icey nodded and they left to go mess with the saints.

"_Sister you come with me I have an idea." _Sorcha and Naomi left the barn giggling.

Blair was putting some things away in her bedroom, for safe protection, because the saints had come to close to breaking them, again. It had taken Blair 2 hours just to repair her mother's favorite vase. Blair had to use Sorcha's powers to fix the thing however. Blair hummed as she carried a box of books towards one of holding rooms that she used to store all her things, now it was being used as the Saint's information room.

Blair entered the room still humming as she walked past the saints; who were talking to each other about the enemy. They had their heads bent over maps, old books, and other sheets of paper. Some of them looked up when she entered she did not say anything to them but walked on, but their stares were really making her unconvertible. She went to one of the book cases and knelt down next to the box and started to pull out the books and put them into the book case.

Blair was starting to get really annoyed with all these saints staring at her one pair of eyes she could feel one pair of eyes on her, still. She did not even want to turn around to look at him. She finished putting the books away got up to leave as she turned around she saw Dohko of Libra standing in front of her.

"Oh my gosh, don't do that. You're going to give me a heart attack." Blair said as she put a hand over her heart.

"Sorry about that. I did not mean to scare you." Dohko said.

"What do you want Sir Dohko, I am kind of a little busy." Blair said as she started to walk out of the room, holding the empty box.

"I was just wondering how you got this place. This house must have been expensive, and it is from the late 18th century. " Dokho said as he followed Blair. She wanted to hit herself with something, if this was his attempt to flirt with her than it was a really bad one.

"My step-father was rich man, Sir Dokho that is how he bought the house and I still have money from him. Not that it is any of your concern. Plus this house is from the 19th century not late 18th century." Blair said as she put the empty box into a hall closet.

"But, that is impossible because of the design of the house." Dokho pointed out. Blair tried to run away from him, he was scaring her. But she found that he had trapped her between the closet and small hallway that they were now in. Blair wondered if he had done that on purpose or on accident without knowing it. But he was between her and her escape route. How was she going to get rid of him?

"If you want to prove me wrong then look it up yourself." Blair said as she tried to go under his arm. His arm came to stop her that she was back up against the wall. Blair pushed herself up against the wall as far as she could wishing she had the power just to sink through it into the other room. All of a sudden there came a little meow from up above Blair's head, she looked up and saw Aodh.

The cat looked at Dokho and then gave a louder meow that sounded somewhat like a battle cry, the small orange cat than jumped from the top of the closet and as Dokho looked up to see what Blair was staring at Aodh fell on his face, his claws digging into his face.

Dokho tried to grab the cat off without hurting the thing but Aodh held on. Blair took this chance to run for her life. She took off down the hall and did not stop until she reached the library ran inside and then closed and locked the door. She was breathing hard, that had been really close. A little to close. Blair walked through the rows of books until she stopped in front of the fire place.

She sat in a chair to rest for a while before going out into the house that she could no longer have in privacy in.

"_Is he in there Naomi?" _Sorcha asked as she hid behind a tree, while her sister; Naomi had gone to check to make sure that Shura of Capricorn was not in his tent.

Naomi shook her head and then walked inside the tent; Sorcha followed her sister holding a bag of cat food over her shoulder.

"_Naomi come help me open this." _Sorcha whispered to her sister, so that they were not heard by any other saints that may have been in their tents nearby. Naomi knelt down next to her sister and started to open the bag.

"Okay tell me what the plan is here Sorcha." Naomi told her sister as she tore the bag open.

"_The plan is to put Aodh's food all over the room, then when he smells it he will come and mess everything up and then Shura will go crazy. He is too much of a neat freak." _Sorcha said with an evil smile.

"I'll say the guy is neat. A little to neat, look at this, he even has his papers organized into folders." Naomi said as she looked around.

"_Naomi are you going to just stand there and look around or are you going to help me." _Sorcha said as she started to put food on top of Shura's papers.

"Oh, right sorry." Naomi said as she grabbed some food and put it in his bed.

Naomi and Sorcha put food in between Shura's clothes, paperwork, files, bed, and the table cloth that covered Shura's table.

"_I say are work is done here. Let's go before someone finds us in here." _Sorcha grabbed the rest of the food and she and Naomi left the room and ran back to the house. They could not wait to see what happened that afternoon.

Kat sighed as she sat on the couch in her living room; she had been kicked out of the kitchen by the saints. She had put up a fight too, but in the end she left. No one kicks her out of her kitchen and gets away with it. Kat fumed on the couch until she got the best idea, she smiled. Kat stood up and closed her eyes, when she opened then walked to a mirror, she looked at herself in the mirror to Kat she could see herself, but to the normal human eye, Kat was invisible.

She gave an evil smile and walked towards one of many of the saint's work areas in the house. She walked inside, no one looked up when she entered to the saints she was not even there. Kat walked up to Aioria of the Leo; he had been one of the ones who had kicked her out of her kitchen. She then reached forward and touched him on the shoulder. He spun around and looked at the other saints, wondering who had touched him. Kat smiled and poked him.

"Not now brother I am busy." Aioria said as she waved his hand. Kat poked him again.

"I said not now Aioros I am doing something." Aioria said, Kat giggled. Some of the other saints by now had heard Aioria and were looking at him funny.

"Aioria, I am all the way over hear how can I be touching you." Aioros told his brother from the corner of the room. Aioria looked up at his brother.

"Then who is touching me." Aioria turned his head around to see that there was no one behind him. Kat giggled watching the confused look on his face.

Aurora sat up in a tree and looked at the forest around her, she smiled, evilly. She was going to enjoy making the saint's lives here hell. Aurora put her fingering in her mouth and gave a loud whistle, it sounded across the forest. Aurora waited a few seconds before she heard the scampering sounds of little feet; she jumped down from the tree. Below Aurora's feet were row upon row of bugs and small snakes.

A green snake slithered its way up Aurora's arm and wrapped itself around her neck. It stuck its forked tong out at her and Aurora giggled.

"Hello there Belior. How are you?" Aurora asked the snake.

The snake hissed and stuck out its forked tong again, "Aurora it has been a long while since you have called us."

"Sorry about that Belior, I have been a little busy. We have new guests." Aurora told the snake. The snake hissed again.

"New guests?" Belior asked her.

"Yeah, the Knights of Athena, well the Gold Knights. They have come to our house; they are using it to track the enemies that they are fighting." Aurora said as the snake wrapped its self around her arm.

"The Gold saints, so what would you like us to do?" Belior hissed. Aurora gave an evil smile to the animals at her feet.

"I need you to hide in their beds, don't hurt them though, and just give them a little scare." Aurora said as the snake went on top of her head.

"We can do that for you Miss Aurora." Said a little baby spider that was crawling up her hand.

"Thanks guys you are the best." Aurora said as she left with Belior still on her arm.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"_Are we all set?" _Sorcha asked the girls as they sat in their bedroom.

"Missions, so far are set and ready to go." Aurora told Sorcha. Aurora still had a hold of Belior who was now wrapped around her neck.

"_Good, Aurora has things covered up on her end. Naomi and I did are thing, Galatea and Icey report." _Sorcha said.

Galatea gave an evil smile, "Well let's just say that they are going crazy right now."

"I kept imitating them all from behind a door and giving them false orders." Icey stated proudly.

"_Great, I already talked with Kat and she had some fun today as well. The Gold Saints kicked her out of her kitchen, so she gave some pay back. She used her invisibility to mess with Aioria's head, he was let's say very confused." _Sorcha said as the other girls laughed.

"Now all we have to do is sit and watch." Galatea said as she headed outside into the night to watch what was going to happen.

The other girls followed her they all sat on the fence, waiting. Kat and Blair came out of the barn and walked over to where the girls were sitting, they leaned up against the fence, small smiles on their faces. Time slowly passed by and one by one the saints came out of the house and went into their tents.

A few more seconds passed and then, the girls heard several screams coming from a few tents. A few minutes later the saints came running out of their tents screaming something about bugs in their beds. When Death Mask ran out of his tent he tripped over his feet and fell face first into the ground, still trying to get the bugs off him that were crawling all over his body.

The girls could not stop laughing Sorcha had fallen off the fence and was now rolling on the ground, Aurora had to lean on the fence for support, Kat had her head on Blair's shoulder, Blair was doubled over in laughter, Galatea had her head on the fence, Naomi had slid off the fence and down onto the ground, Icey also doubled over with laughter and she was barely hanging onto the fence with support.

Shura came running out of his tent screaming something about his room was a mess and that it was unclean and unsanitary. Naomi and Sorcha high-fived each other as they laughed some more. Aurora smiled and did a little dance while she sat on the fence. The girls watched as more saints came out of their tents screaming and jumping up and down trying to get the bugs off them. When it had finally calmed down Shion looked around trying to figure out what had happened. Dokho came up to him.

"Shion what is going on? How did these animals get in our beds?" Dokho asked him.

"I don't know Dokho, I tend to find out though." Shion said as he looked at the girls sitting and laughing on the fence, he walked towards them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Shion asked the girls, they stopped laughing and looked up.

"What are you talking about Sir Shion? They are just animals." Naomi pointed out.

Shion glared at her and she closed her mouth, Kat noticed this and glared back at him, "Sir Shion, she is right they are just little bugs and plus have you forgotten you are sleeping outside with tents, bugs are going to go in your tents."

"And the cat food?" Dokho asked as he came up behind Shion.

Blair shrugged, "Aodh goes where the food is I don't know how it got in there. Maybe he got a hold of the bag and dragged it in there."

"He dragged a bag of food and put it in Shura's tent and between his reports." Dokho pointed out.

Blair sighed and shook her head, "If you will excuse us Sir Dokho we are very tired and we are going to bed. Goodnight."

The girls made their way back to the house trying not to laugh out loud. The girls said goodnight to Blair and Kat as they headed upstairs to their room when they got in they closed and locked the door and closed all the windows and then started to laugh. The girls' laid back on their beds and laughed some more before stopping.

"Oh, that was great, that worked out so well." Galatea said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"_Did you see the looks on their faces, talk about dummies, and their screams at the little bugs oh my gosh." _Sorcha continued to laugh.

"Man, I cannot wait to do some more damage tomorrow." Aurora said as she got ready for bed. Belior hissed as he curled up on her pillow.

"I know this is going to be awesome, I can't wait till we play some more tricks on them." Icey said as she climbed into her bed.

"I think that we should have Sorcha use her powers just a little bit and leavate things in the house that way we make things in the house more spooky. Icey you keep imitating the saints, and Aodh you can keep bugging Kanon." Naomi told the cat, he meowed sounding like he enjoyed the idea and started to lick himself as he closed his eyes. Naomi picked up the cat and put him on her pillow as she started to get dressed for bed. Galatea closed the curtains, and the room light dimmed. The girls finished getting ready for bed. Aurora yawned as she turned off the light, and the girls crawled into their beds. Belior wrapped himself around Aurora neck as she closed her eyes. The girls slept and the house was quite; but outside in one of the war tents the Gold Saints met.

"Does anyone know why those girls hate us so much?" Shion asked the Gold Saints.

"Because we took their house and we are now using it." Saga pointed out.

Shion sighed, "There has to be more too it then that."

Dokho ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know what else there is unless they are hiding something from us. But these girls don't seem to be the type to do that."

"Well, just try not to bug them to much boys." Shion told the other Gold Saint, they nodded.

"Let's go to bed, see you all in the morning." Dokho said.

* * *

_Please read and review tell me how I am doing_

_If you have any ideas please send me a private message_

_If you would like to be in the story there are still spots open if you woul like to be in the story send me a private message_

_**Coming Soon**_

_The Next Chapter: Our Little Secret_

_The Saints start to figure a little bit out about what is going on_

_Galatea has a little slip up with her powers_

_The other Gold Saints are introduced_

_Romance between Blair and Dokho and Kat and Shion_

_Enjoy the story and chapter_


	3. Chapter 3 Our Little Secret

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Everyone I am very sorry that I have not been updating my stories as much as I should. Some things have come up that have been stopping from writing 'means I have writer's block on some of my stories' and some other things have been going on in my life. But the good news is that it is almost summer time and I will be able to update faster and plus I am almost done with my swimming so I will be able to update faster that way too. I will try to update my stories faster for you guys that is my promise to you. Oh if you guys have any ideas for any of my stories please send me a private message with your idea, I need all the help I can get to get over my writer's block. Please forgive me again for updating my stories so late. I would like to thank all my reviews who have reviewed this story and my other stories as well. Thanks to you guys I can keep writing forever. :3

**Thanks so much, **

**~Anime Lover 77777**

**Author's Mini Notes**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Saint Seiya**

**I do not own Icey (Belongs to Moonbird) or Sorcha (Belongs to Anime-300)**

**Claimers: I own Blair, Katherine (Nickname is Kat), Naomi, Galatea, and Aurora**

**I own the story line**

**Story Notes: **

**Sorcha is mute so her talking is going to be in "_I" _because she is talking to the girls' minds**

* * *

Naomi sighed as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were still their normal color of gold; they were just dark and unmoving. The world to Naomi was just black, a never ending night. Naomi hair up into its messy bun again, she walked into the room and changed into jeans and her favorite t-shirt, pulling on her boots.

Naomi walked out into her bedroom and looked around the room; it was about 9:45 in the morning. All of the girls were awake but Naomi was the last one to wake up. She opened the door and started to walk down the hall, life was foreign to her now that she had a bunch of men living in the house.  
Even though some of those men happened to be super hot, cute, and very muscular. Naomi shook her head oh boy what was she thinking? Was she crazy? Heck she did not want them finding out her secret. Nightmares of winding up in a cage, being stared at by thousands, no millions of people kept popping up in her dreams.

Naomi was walking down the stairs when she saw an argument evolved. Milo, tall blue haired, blue eyed Milo was making a fuss in the entry hall about how Shion was giving him too much work. He happened to be a little too close to Blair's mother's favorite China set. Milo was now in an argument with Aioria. The latter, Naomi often thought of as super annoying with no apparent brain. A fist was struck, jarring Naomi from her opinions, Aioria had struck out at Milo and he backed up into the China set, just as Blair and Kat walked into the room.

"No!" Blair yelled as she watched the China set start to fall.

Naomi knew Blair would be a wreck if something happened to her mother's things; it had already taken her over two hours to repair her mother's vase. Naomi sighed her powers would be needed, and Blair and Kat would not be happy but she would have to risk it. Naomi put her hands on the railing of the stair case and threw her legs and her body over the railing. Landing on her feet, she then used her lighting speed to run passed the men.

Blair and Kat looked at each other as they felt a wind from nowhere, go passed them in the house. Blair's hair was out of its usual braid today and blew around her face. Naomi ran passed the Saints; they moved back and started to whisper amongst themselves as they felt the breeze around them. Naomi slid underneath Milo's legs just in time to grab a hold of several plates. Milo looked down at Naomi and then back up and the stairs. Aioria was also staring at Naomi he and Milo looked up at Shion entered.

"What is going on here? Aioria, Milo care to explain?" Shion asked looking between the two.

"Milo was complaining about how he was getting to much work a…" Aioria trailed off as Milo interrupted him.

"I was not I! I was just simply saying that are skills would mean more if we were actually fighting the enemy." Milo told Shion as he glared at Aioria.

"Milo, Aioria that will be enough fighting from the two of you. Come see me later after you clean up this mess and apologize to Lady Blair." Shion told them as he walked out of the open door into the front yard.

"Sorry Lady Blair won't happen again." Milo and Aioria said together.

Blair was glaring at the two of them but her eyes kept going towards Naomi, "Better not happen again boys or you will be paying me back for about 5 years. Naomi outside in the barn with us will you." Milo and Aioria gave each other looks, Milo turned around to give Naomi a glance.

Naomi smirked at him as she finished putting away the last of the plates then she turned and walked off keeping a slow pace behind Blair and Kat.

* * *

"Sorcha we are ready to go." Aurora said as she walked back into one of the other empty rooms that Blair was using for storage.

"_Excellent, I can't believe we did not think of this sooner." _Sorcha, Aurora, and Icey were planning another one of their small and harmful pranks on the Saints again.

"I know this is going to be perfect they are going to be freaking out." Icey said an evil smile was playing across her face.

"Alright let's do this. Ready Sorcha?" Aurora asked her friend, Sorcha nodded smiling.

Aurora, Icey and Sorcha walked out of the empty room and started to walk down the long hallway towards one of the studies that used to belong to Blair's step-father which was now occupied by the Gold Saints of course; it was used as one of their small offices.

Icey nodded towards Sorcha as they neared the open door. Sorcha's smiled widened as she called on her power to levitate objects.

"Wait for it girls remember act like we have no idea what is going on." Aurora told Sorcha and Icey they were within feet of the door now.

Then all of a sudden there was a scream from inside the room the girls heard a chair and some other things being knocked over and within a few seconds Aioros came tearing out of the room screaming.

"Your house is haunted!" Aioros yelled at the girls as he saw them.

"Sir Aioros what are you talking about? Are house is not haunted. We have been living here for years and there is nothing haunting about this house." Aurora told him acting innocent.

"Well there are things floating in that room, in mid air." Aioros said getting up in Aurora's face she moved back a few steps. Not used to men being in her face. Aurora liked her space and this man was invading her personal bubble.

"Aurora remember what Blair said though?" Icey asked her friend. Aurora looked at Icey a curious look on her face.

"Remember what Icey?" Aurora asked innocently.

Sorcha signed to Aurora; _Blair told us that the house used to be owned by a murder he killed so many people that they haunted him for the rest of his days until he died. Blair also said that the people he killed still haunt this house now and again. _

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Aurora said looking at Aioros with a dark smile on her face.

"What? What did she say?" Aioros asked Aurora, she chuckled darkly.

"She said that; Blair told us that the house used to be owned by a murder he killed so many people that they haunted him for the rest of his days until he died. Blair also said that the people he killed still haunt this house now and again."

Aioros stared at her, "Are you serious?"

"We are very serious." Icey and Aurora said together.

"You saw the proof for yourself just now. I mean things floating in mid-air. Yeah, very unusual." Icey told Aioros as she poked her head into the room and saw about everything floating in the air. Paper, paintings, the chair, desk, books, even the rug.

"Aioros what are you doing?" A man with waist lavender purple hair and bluish-green eyes was walking down the hall towards Aioros.

"Mu." Aioros said looking at him. The girls looked at each other and Aurora nodded to Sorcha who smiled and stopped levitating the things in the room.

"Aioros what are you doing?" Mu asked him, giving him a weird look.

"This house is haunted; there are things in that room that are floating in mid-air. The house is haunted by dead people and a killer." Aioros said in a crazed voice.

Aurora, Icey, and Sorcha started to chuckle and giggle.

Mu looked at Aioros, "Okay Aioros how much have you been drinking?"

"I have not been drinking anything. I don't drink beer." Aioros told Mu waving his arms.

Mu looked at the chuckling girls behind Aioros, "Girls, did you see anything floating in mid-air in the office?"

"Nope, not at all." Aurora said as she looked at Aioros.

"W…What?" Aioros asked the girls.

"We did not see anything Sir Mu." Icey said with a shrug of her shoulders. Mu looked at Aioros; he looked at the girls a look.

"But…bu...but you just said that this house was haunted…" Aioros started to say.

"We did say that the house may be haunted but we did not see anything floating." Aurora told Mu truthfully.

Mu nodded and looked at Aioros, "I told you that you were seeing things."

"Look Mu come here I will sh…" Aioros trailed off as he pushed Mu into the office and he stopped talking.

Everything was back in its original place and nothing was hanging in mid-air anymore.

"Aioros, you have been seeing things. Come on let's go Aioros we need to get you some fresh air." Mu said as he grabbed Aioros pulling him from the door and dragging him down the hall.

Aurora, Icey, and Sorcha waited until they were out of site before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"_That worked out perfectly. Nice job you two." _Sorcha told Aurora and Icey.

"Thank you, thank you. You are too kind." Aurora said as bowed. Sorcha and Icey laughed some more.

"Aioros's face that was priceless." Aurora said chuckling.

"_What to go get some lunch I am starving?" _Sorcha asked her friends.

"Sure." Icey said.

"Why not." Aurora smiled. The girls started to talk to each other some more as they headed off towards the kitchen to get some food.

* * *

**GOLD SAINTS  
(WAR TENT) **

"So what do we got on the enemy?" Dokho asked Saga.

"Well nothing much, they seem to be pretty quiet right now." Aioros told Dokho. Aioros, Saga, Shion, and Dohko were all sitting in the war tent having one of their meetings.

"Did you guys have any luck finding out what they want?" Shion asked Saga.

Saga smiled at Shion, "We did actually," Saga pulled a report from behind his back and put it on the table in front of Shion and Dokho they looked at it, "they want the Radiant clothe."

"The Radiant Clothe?" Shion and Dokho asked looking at Saga.

"The Radiant Clothe has super healing powers and it comes with a sword." Aioros said as he sat down in a chair on the opposite side of Shion's desk.

"Interesting, dose it belong to us?" Dokho asked looking through the report again.

"Nope, it has been gone for almost 35 years we don't know where it is or who it belongs to." Aioros said with a small shrug.

"We need to have this clothe in our hands it is the only thing that can help us win the war against the Black and Red Sea." Shion told Aioros and Saga they nodded together.

"Of course Pope Shion." Saga said bowing.

"Right next issue what about are young ladies?" Dokho asked.

"We thought that might come up," Aioros smiled at Dokho, "they are all clean, model girls, they have never been in trouble. They keep to themselves but other than that they are good."

"That is good to hear." Dokho said looking through Blair's report he smiled to himself as he looked at a picture of her with her horse Sundance.

"Dokho, hello earth to scale boy, Dokho aren't you listening." Shion said elbowing his long time friend in the stomach.

"Ouch Shion, yes I am paying attention." Dokho said as he looked down at the picture of Blair again. Shion sighed and looked at Aioros and Saga.

"Saga, Aioros keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary please. Let us know if you see anything." Shion told them. Aioros and Saga bowed and left smirks on their faces as they laughed at Dokho.

"Dokho I don't think you should be evolved with anyone right now." Shion said with a sigh.

"Shion be quiet I can watch from afar and hope can't I." Dokho said as he took the picture and put it in his back pocket.

"I guess you can." Shion smiled at him and shook his head as Dokho left the tent.

* * *

Kat sighed as she finished cleaning the last of the plates and put it in the dish washer and turned it on. It was quiet in the kitchen the only sound that was heard was Aldebaran's footsteps and his voice sometimes as he talked with the other Saints; Shaka of Virgo and Mu of Aries.

Kat started to make dinner for her family she turned on the stove and put a pot of water on to boil she turned around to grab the pasta and ran into Shion. She almost fell backwards towards the stove but hands came out wrapping around her waist pulling her into a firm warm chest. Kat looked up at him her face bright red like a tomato.

"Are you okay?" Shion asked, Kat could hear his voice rumble in his chest.

"I am fine," Kat said pushing his arms off her, "just stay away from me already." Her face was still beat red in color as she walked to the cupboard and pulled out a bag of pasta.

"I am sorry we are using your house we just need a place." Shion said with a sigh as he leaned against the door frame.

Kat turned glaring at him, "You're sorry huh I find that hard to see is that is why you guys are watching us."

"How did you…" Shion started to ask but was cut off.

"I am not stupid Pope Shion I know when someone is watching me." Kat told him.

"I never said that you were stupid." Shion muttered under his breath.

"Then why don't you and your Gold pals go home and just leave us alone already." Kat said to Shion as she walked back over to the stove and poured the pasta into the bowl.

Shion watched Kat walk around as she made dinner. She was pretty he had to admit that to himself and she was how could he put it into words she stood up for herself she was not going to take any crap from anyone he could see that. She would not even take any crap from him, this was her house and he knew that.

"What do you want?" Kat asked him as she looked at him.

"Nothing excuse me." Shion smiled at her as he left.

Kat shook her head, _He is so weird._

* * *

Aurora sat at a paint easel working on one of her drawings. Aurora had asked Blair if she could use one of the extra storage rooms to keep her drawings in just for fun. Blair had agreed all the girls were allowed inside the room of course. But since the Saints had come to live at the house Aurora had to keep the room locked because she had done drawings of the girls as mermaids a few times.

There was a small knock on the door and Aurora called, "Come in."

Icey, Naomi, and Sorcha walked in. Naomi and Sorcha sat in empty chairs in the room and Icey sat in the window seat looking down below at the Saints.

"_How is the painting coming Aurora?" _Sorcha asked with a smile.

"It is coming along fine Sorcha thanks for asking." Aurora said smiling back as she turned back to her painting. Today she was painting the forest outside of her house and riding in the forest on their horses were the girls; Blair, Kat, Icey, Galatea, Naomi, Sorcha, and Aurora.

"_I am fed up with the Saints being here." _Sorcha said as she put hands behind her head.

"We all are Sorcha but we have no choice we have to live with it." Naomi told her sister as she played with the end of her hair.

"Aurora have you seen anything?" Icey asked.

Aurora was quiet for a moment before she spoke, "I have seen more than I should if that is what you mean."  
_"Aurora? What is it what have you seen?" _Sorcha and Naomi sat up right in their chairs and Icey pulled her attention away from the Saints below.

"I have seen many things too much to tell you all of it. All I can tell you is that are little secret won't remain a secret forever and there is something else I have seen the Saints are looking for your Radiant Clothe." Aurora told her friends.

"_My Clothe? Why are they looking for that?" _Sorcha asked making a face.

"They want to use it against whoever they are fighting." Aurora said picking up her pencil and making a small erase mark.

Sorcha and Naomi looked at each other.

"We better keep your Clothe thing under wraps then." Icey said to Sorcha.

"Oh yeah, and we should try harder to keep are mermaid life a secret." Naomi told her sister. All of a sudden there was yelling down stairs; it sounded like cruse words.

"Who was that?" Icey asked standing up and going to open the door.

As Icey opened the door they heard two voices a girl's voice and a man's voice. The girl's voice sounded all too familiar to the 4 girls up in the room.

"_Galatea is arguing with Shura. Galatea is using her colorful language again." _Sorcha said with a small sigh. Galatea would never change, never. She was cold, hard to get along with, and had a temper.

"I think we better go down stairs see what is going on. This might get ugly if Galatea is involved." Aurora said as she put down her paint brush. The four girls headed down the stairs to see a sight.

Galatea was screaming and yelling at Shura alright she was using every swear word that she knew or had heard in her life. On the other side of the family room Shura of Capricorn was not helping the situation any he was yelling at her too. All of the Saints in the room were staring at Galatea and Shura.

Of course all the Saints in the room were mostly Gold Saints and a few Silver and Bronzes Saints.

"LEAVE MY STUFF ALONE! WHAT IS WITH YOU AND YOU'RE CLEANING HABBITS! MY GOSH YOUR SO WEIRD!" Galatea yelled at Shura.

"WELL THEN DON'T LEAVE YOUR STUFF LYING AROUND HERE!" Shura yelled back.

"YOUR NOT EVEN SUPPOSE TO BE CLEANING THIS HOUSE THAT IS NOT YOUR JOB! THIS HOUSE DOSE NOT EVEN BELONG TO YOU! CLEAN FREAK!" Galatea yelled back at him.

"AT LEAST I AM NOT A FREAK WHO HAS PURPLE HAIR AND CAN'T TALK TO ANYONE! AT LEAST I HAVE FRIENDS!" Shura yelled and that did it. Galatea had snapped. One thing Galatea could not stand was people making fun of her. She ran towards him fast. It was so fast that he did not have time to react.

The next thing that happened was both weird and extraordinary.

Galatea had gone towards Shura and rammed him in the stomach he double over in pain then Galatea picked him up and threw him towards the wall as he hit the wall he crashed straight through it. Shura landed on the ground on his side. Pieces of the wall were strewn around him on the grass. Plaster rained down and landed on the carpet inside the room and on the grass.

The Saints stood frozen and unmoving. Then they looked at each other, than at Galatea, and then at Shura lying on the ground doubled up in pain still.

Aurora, Icey, Sorcha, and Naomi stared at Galatea.

"Oh no." Aurora said quietly looking at the hole in the wall.

"This can't be good." Icey said.

"Galatea!" Naomi hissed at her friend as she ran over to Galatea pulling her back from the wall.

Galatea was fighting to get free of Naomi's grip she wanted to get over to Shura and finish the job. She wanted to fight him make him take his words back. She was screaming and yelling at him.

Sorcha ran over to help her sister with Galatea who was now almost free of Naomi's grip.

"What is going on…here?" Shion and Dohko walked into the room and stared at the wall. Their eyes darted from the hole in the wall, to the Saints who were staring at Galatea, to Galatea who was fighting against her friend's holds on her, and finally towards Shura who was outside.

"What happened?" Dokho asked Death Mask who was still staring at Galatea.

"She threw Shura through the wall." Death Mask's voice seemed far off like his was in a daze.

"She couldn't have thrown him through a wall that is impossible. Shura is heavier than her there is no way a girl could pick him up and throw him through a wall." Shion said giving Dokho a look.

Blair and Kat ran into the room their eyes doing the same thing as everyone else's but they seemed to come back to earth faster than the Saints were doing.

"Get Galatea out of here." Blair whispered to Kat. Kat nodded and walked over to Galatea, Naomi, and Sorcha who were still tangling with Galatea. The three of them struggled with her as they pulled up towards the stairs.

Aurora and Icey came to stand next to Blair their arms crossed over their chests. Dokho and Shion turned towards Blair and gave her a look.

"How did this happen? What is going on here?" Dokho asked her.

"I don't know how she did it. Galatea is very strong girl she does a lot of heavy lifting for me. I am sure she could stand against Shura." Blair said her voice calm and even.

"Are you kidding me Lady Blair there is no way Galatea could stand up to Shura we are Gold Saints normal humans can't do any harm to us." Shion said.

"Well apparently normal humans can do something to you men." Blair said calmingly at Shion her face straight and cold showing no emotion.

"_Blair, they are not trusting you at all right now." _Sorcha told Blair as she came back down the stairs. Naomi and Kat had stayed up stairs in the room with Galatea to calm her down.

"What is going on here Lady Blair?" Dokho asked her getting up in Blair's face. Blair glared at him she liked her personal space and he was invading it.

"I am sorry I can't tell you anything. If I told you I would have to kill you." Blair told him her voice dripping with something Dokho could really describe.

Blair, Aurora, Sorcha, and Icey turned and walked up the stairs without another word to anyone standing in the room. All of the Saints in the room were now staring at them. Blair turned at the bottom of the stairs and looked back to Dokho, "Oh and if I see you and your pals spying on me and my girls again you are going to wish that you had never been born." Blair walked up the stairs and down the hall towards the room that held Galatea and Kat. Blair slammed the door behind her and locked it.

Aurora locked eyes with Aioros as she passed him. Icey looked at Camus as she started up the stairs. Sorcha glanced at Shaka from the top of the stairs as he looked up at her.

"Pope Shion what do you want us to do?" Death Mask asked him as he came back to life.

"Take Shura back to his tent make sure he is okay. I am sure Lady Blair will get the wall fixed soon. Aioros, Camus, and Shaka come here please." Shion said motioning for the two brothers to come over to him.

"I want you to find out what their secret is. I know something is going on, there is no way a normal human girl could throw Shura through a wall. I don't care what you have to do find out what they are up too." Shion told them. Aioros, Shaka, and Camus nodded their heads together.

Shion and Dokho left for their tents outside and Aioros looked at the wall. The wall had been smashed clean through pieces of the wall were laying both outside on the grass and inside the house. There had been a painting that had been hanging on the wall it now lay smashed and torn outside on the lawn.

"Aioros what do you think is going on?" Camus asked him.

"I have no idea Camus I do intend to find out though." Aioros told his friends as he walked away back towards his office.

* * *

_Please read and review tell me how I am doing_

_If you have any ideas please send me a private message_

**Coming Soon:**

_Chapter 4: __Blackout_

_Blair and Dohko get some alone time _

_Sorcha and Aurora meet Aioros and Shaka face to face_

_Icey and Camus meet in the library time_

_Galatea and Death Mask get into another fight_


	4. Chapter 4 The Blackout

**Author's Note: Everyone I am very sorry that I have not been updating my stories as much as I should. Some things have come up that have been stopping from writing 'means I have writer's block on some of my stories. The good news it that I have finally gotten over that writer's block. YAY! FINALLY! I will try to update my stories faster for you guys that is my promise to you. Oh if you guys have any ideas for any of my stories please send me a private message with your idea, I need all the help I can get to get over my writer's block. Please forgive me again for updating my stories so late. I would like to thank all my reviews who have reviewed this story and my other stories as well. Thanks to you guys I can keep writing forever. :3**

**Thanks so much, **

**~Anime Lover 77777**

**Author's Mini Notes**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Saint Seiya**

**I do not own Icey (Belongs to Moonbird) or Sorcha (Belongs to Anime-300)**

**Claimers: I own Blair, Katherine (Nickname is Kat), Naomi, Galatea, and Aurora**

**I own the story line**

**Story Notes**

_Italics - Are for when Sorcha is speacking into the minds of people; since she is mute_

**Bold - Is for flashbacks and memories**

One quotation mark; ' ' is for when something is thinking to themselves

Please enjoy the story,

* * *

"Galatea when you are done repairing that fence Blair wants you to go into the stables and clean them up, make sure the horses have hay and water too." Kat told Galatea as she walked up behind her. Galatea had been fixing the fence that had been broken by the Gold Saint of Taurus; Aldebaran when he was sparing with the Gold Saint of Virgo Shaka a few moments before. The Saints had been using Blair's horse pasture as their training grounds, Blair was not happy about it.

Though Blair was madder about everything these days since Galatea had almost blown the girls' secret about a week before. After Blair had gotten into the room which held Galatea and Kat she had yelled like there was no tomorrow. Galatea had been grounded for three weeks, told not to use her powers at all, and was giving a heavy amount of chores to do. Some of those chores included helping out the Saints, since they were short one Saint. Shura had been in bed for almost two weeks.

Galatea was never happy about helping out the Gold Saint since they all looked at her with weird looks like she was going to go after them next and throw them through a wall.

"Yeah whatever." Galatea said louder than normal, she had been listening to her I-Pod that morning while fixing the fence.

Kat gave a small sigh which went unnoticed by Galatea, Kat turned to go back into the house. Galatea finished putting in the last nail in the fence checked to make sure the board was not going to fall out or break anytime soon. Though she doubted that if a person fell on it, it would not survive. It was the 6th time that week she had to fix the fence. Galatea stood up dusted off her pants and started to pick up her tools. She saw the shadow of someone behind her she picked up the last tool, putting it in the box before she straighten up and turned around to face the person.

"Is there something I can help you with gentlemen?" Galatea asked the two boys standing in front of her. One of the men was about the same height as Galatea he had long light brown hair that past his shoulders and blue eyes. The other man was the prettiest guy that Galatea had ever seen…though it was pretty creepy to look at him. He had blond hair that was almost sandy blond and blue eyes his pale skin stood out as the sun shown down on the three of them. There was not a single mark on his skin; Galatea looked down at his nails to see they were perfectly manicured.

_Oh my gosh what the heck is this? _Galatea asked herself as she stared down the two men in front of her.

"Lizard Misty and Peruses Argor isn't it." Galatea said.

"That is right." Misty said his voice was high.

"What can I help you with? I am a little busy here." Galatea said trying to sound as polite as she could. She was not in the mood to deal with any Saints today.

"Sir Death Mask needs you to do some stuff." Argor said not looking Galatea in the eyes.

"Well you will just have to tell Sir Death Mask that I am busy doing other stuff and that he will just have to wait for me." Galatea said as she grabbed her stuff and walked away her back to the two Saints. She could tell that they were looking at her as she left.

Galatea entered the nice cool barn and a small smile played across her face, this was great. She had the whole place to herself, no Saints. The horses walked up to the edge of their stalls to see who had come in. Ember neighed when she saw her rider she tossed her nose about in the air.

"Calm down I am coming." Galatea said laughing as she walked up to Ember and petted her nose, Ember butted her shoulder.

"I know girl I want them to go away too." Galatea said quietly. Galatea stood there at Ember's stall petting her horse's nose for a few minutes thinking random thoughts. Then she started to clean the stalls as Kat had told her too.

Galatea was putting some hay in Capalius's stall when the barn door opened. Galatea was not paying much attention to whoever was coming in she had her I-Pod headphones in again and was blasting music out of them. She thought it was one of her friends, Kat, or Blair.

Galatea went on doing her job when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Galatea, surprised, turned around so fast that her hair; which had been left down went into the person's face and the end of hay poker went into the person's stomach…Galatea looked down at the Gold Knight of Cancer; Death Mask.

Death Mask was holding his stomach, coughing.

"Oh I am so sorry… oh it is just you." Galatea said sounding like she didn't care that she had just hit him. Then she turned back around and went back to putting hay into Capalius's stall.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Death Mask yelled at her Galatea's eyes slid back to look at him.

"What are you talking about?" Galatea asked him as she pulled her headphones out of her ears and turned it off.

"First off you hit me with your hair then you hit me in the stomach with that," he pointed to the hay poker in her hands, "and you act like it is nothing!"

Galatea just looked down at her nails pulling the dirt out from them not even paying attention to Death Mask's ranting.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTING TO ME GIRL?" Death Mask yelled at her.

Galatea looked up at him, "First off I have a name, it is Galatea and second what is your point?"

Death Mask glared at her growling. Galatea's eyebrows rose, "Did you just growl?"

"Do you want to die?" Death Mask asked her in a deadly voice.

Galatea sighed and rubbed her temples, she did not need this today, "You can try and kill me…but I guarantee you that you won't."

Death Mask's glare harden, "You are so asking for it…OUCH!" Galatea looked over to see that Neptune had come out from behind his mother and had bitten Death Mask on the arm.

"Why you little creature die!" Death Mask yelled moving towards the tiny horse. Death Mask stopped his attack looking in front of him… Galatea stood between the baby horse and him.

"Don't you dare touch that horse." Galatea told him in a deadly voice.

"MOVE!" Death Mask yelled.

"No." Galatea told him, hands on her hips.

The other horses had come out of their stalls, their heads sticking out. Sundance had come to stand in front of Neptune protecting her baby. Sundance's ears were flat down her teeth out waiting for Death Mask to try anything. Knight and Major were kicking up their hooves trying to get out of their stalls. Rainstorm and Ember were sifting nervously from foot to foot neighing and shorting at Death Mask their ears also flat down. Capalius was watching Death Mask with her eyes. Majesty neighed loudly throwing her head back and stamping her hooves.

"MOVE!" Death Mask yelled again.

"I said no." Galatea hissed back at him. The barn door opened again and in walked Aurora and Sorcha they quickly looked from Death Mask to Galatea then to the horses.

"What is going on here?" Aurora asked…though her voice said that she knew the whole story. She had probably heard the horses from the house.

"Nothing…Death Mask was just leaving." Galatea said through gritted teeth as she crossed arms over her chest glaring at him.

Death Mask glared at her once more before he turned and walked out of the barn pushing past Aurora and Sorcha.

The room seemed to relax some as Death Mask left. Galatea relaxed her posture as she leaned down to pick up her hay poker to get some more hay into the other stalls. The horses were still on alert, Aurora went over to Sundance and whispered quietly into her ear before doing the same to Rainstorm, Neptune, Ember, Majesty, and Capalius. She finally came to her horse and Major went quiet when he saw his mistress. Aurora pulled an apple out of her pocket and gave it to her horse who ate it happily. Then she walked back over to Neptune and Sundance and started to pet them.

"_Galatea are you okay?" _Sorcha asked her going over to Knight and petting his nose to calm him down. Knight's ears suddenly went back up and his head went down to butt Sorcha's shoulder, gently.

Galatea didn't answer for a few seconds, "Yeah I am okay."

Aurora looked at Galatea looking her over…she sounded nervous. Aurora stared at glance with Sorcha before looking back at Galatea, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah I am sure." Galatea said quietly as she finished putting hay in the stalls, she then leaned into Ember's stall and grabbed her water bucket filling it with water from the hose.

"_What happened?" _Sorcha asked her as Galatea put the water bucket back into Ember's stall, full.

"I was talking to Death Mask…well I would not call it talking. I would say more of an argument and I guess Neptune was worried about me. So when Death Mask got to close to me he bit him. Death Mask was going to hurt Neptune." Galatea said as she brought back Majesty's water bucket and put that in her stall.

"These Saints are starting to get on my nerves." Aurora muttered under her breath as she pulled another apple from her pocket and gave it to Neptune. Neptune bit out a small piece of the apple, chewed, swallowed, and then took another bite of it. Aurora chuckled watching the baby horse as his mother went back to eating hay.

"_We can't do anything about it we have already pulled every trick in the book. They aren't going to leave no matter how hard we try." _Sorcha sighed as she walked over to the rack that held all the saddles. She picked up Knights and walked back over to him going into his stall and putting on the saddle.

"You guys going out for a ride?" Galatea asked looking up at Sorcha.

"_Yeah, you want to come with us?"_ Sorcha asked her.

Galatea shook her head, "I can't I have to see if Blair or Kat need me to do any more chores. Or if the Saints need me." She made a face.

"We are sorry Galatea." Aurora said she was already putting on Major's saddle.

"It is okay," Galatea sighed, "it is not your fault that I have a temper. It is not your fault that I can't control my anger…it is not your fault."

"We get it already Galatea." Sorcha and Aurora said together. Galatea laughed so did Aurora and Sorcha.

"You guys have fun on your ride I will see you later." Galatea said as she walked into Knight's stall pulling out the water bucket and going to fill it.

Aurora held back a sigh as she and Sorcha road out on their horses. They were bound for the small forest that was near their house. The Saints looked at the girls as they road by on their horses.

"I feel like an animal in a cage." Aurora told Sorcha. Sorcha nodded having the same feeling.

"_I am not saying that it is Galatea's fault. It is just they seem to be watching us more closely ever since the little accident last week. If I were Galatea though I would probably do the same thing if I were her." _Sorcha said.

"Me too." Aurora said as they road past some guards that were standing at post up the road. Aurora locked eyes with Aioros. She looked down at the Gold Saint and he looked back at her trying to figure out what her secret was. Aurora also noticed that Shaka was there as well talking to some of the guards. As soon as the girls passed the guards, they kicked their horses into a gallop.

Aioros and Shaka watched as the girls sped away on their horses they looked at each other it seemed like they were both thinking the same thing.

Aurora and Sorcha stopped their horses when they were deep enough in the forest and far enough away from the prying eyes of the Saints.

Aurora and Sorcha dismounted from their horses pulling off their bridals and letting them graze on the grass. Aurora looked up at the blue sky above her head and smiled as she spun around in a circle and then fell onto the grass putting her hands behind her head.

Aurora heard a giggle and leaned her head back looking at her friend, "What?"

"_You seem happy even though a moment ago you wanted to rip Death Mask to pieces." _Sorcha said as she sat down leaning against a tree.

"Ha, ha, ha, you're so very funny Sorcha. How can I not be happy here. No noise, no Saints, no nothing just the sounds of nature. No one to stare at me like some animal in a cage." Aurora said sighing happily. Sorcha chuckled and looked up at the sky as well, _"I guess you are right."_

Aurora smiled as she sat up looking around her at the circle of trees, she and Sorcha had stopped in their favorite spot in the forest. The spot that held many memories for both Sorcha and Aurora plus Blair, Kat, Naomi, Galatea, and Icey as well. The girls had named the spot the Ring of Music. They had named it that because whenever one of the girls went there they always heard the sound of music. Either coming from the wind as it blew through the trees and grass or they would hear the sound of a bird's song. Sorcha looked up behind her at the tree she was leaning against, it towered above her head. 20 of these tall trees stood in a circle around the two girls and their horses now. Still, silent, unmoving, quiet.

Sorcha saw Knight's head go up his ears up…listening, Major's head went up now his ears up and listening as well. Major neighed loudly jumping up and down.

"_Aurora?" _Sorcha asked looking at her friend then back to their horses.

"Someone is coming they say." Aurora's eyes were closed.

A small baby bird flew down from one of the tall trees around them and hopped over to Aurora and up into her lap the bird sat down in her hands and puffed out, feathers ruffled. Sorcha watched the baby bird as it tweeted once and then twice and then went quiet.

"She says two men. Two men from the camp outside our house. One with long blond hair the other with brown hair." Aurora told her friend.

"_Shaka of Virgo and Aioros of Sagittarius. They followed us." _Sorcha said looking at an opening in the bushes that surrounded and protected the trees.

Aurora opened her eyes and looked at the same spot that Sorcha did now. Out into the circle of trees came Shaka and Aioros. They looked down at the two girls sitting on the ground and then at the horses who had gone to stand near their mistresses.

"Can we help you?" Aurora asked the two of them. The bird in her hands peeped but stayed where she was. Aioros looked down at the bird and then up at Aurora.

"You have a pet bird now?" He asked her. Aurora shook her head, "No she is wild but all animals are smart. The ones around here are smarter though."

Aurora lifted up her hands and the bird took off peeping and singing its song. Aurora then turned back to look at the two men, "Is there something we can help you with? Because if not we would like you to leave."

"That was rude." Shaka said his eyes closed.

Aurora snorted, "I am rude to people who follow me and my friends."

"We were just out for a walk that is all." Aioros said.

Sorcha signing caught Aurora attention she looked over at her, "Sorcha says that you are lying through your teeth."

Aioros looked from Sorcha to Aurora his eyes were searching both girls faces as if he was looking to find something there.

"She is mute?" Shaka asked there was surprise in his voice when he said that. Sorcha looked at Shaka her eyes looking him up and down.

Then she glanced at Aurora, _"He is surprised. Shaka is wondering how I became mute." _

"_Do you want me to tell him?" _Aurora asked though she already knew the answer.

"_No, he doesn't need to know. Besides I don't tell people my past who follow me and want to use my clothe for a war. Plus I don't like when people are trying to pry into my life period." _Sorcha crossed her arms over her chest looking way from Shaka.

"Yes she is mute. She also says that she wants the two of you to leave us alone." Aurora told Shaka and Aioros. This comment however did not stop them.

"How did she become mute?" Shaka asked quietly he opened his eyes. The beautiful blue eyes looked at Sorcha.

"She doesn't want to tell you. Why do you leave us alone already and mind your own business, nosy." Aurora told Shaka.

"How do you know that?" Aioros asked.

"I know because she is my best friend. I can read her like a open book." Aurora said her voice was getting louder.

"_Aurora calm down otherwise you're going to turn into a bear or something in front of them and then we will be in deep shit." _Sorcha said.

Aurora took a deep breath and glared at Shaka and Aioros, "Now can you please leave us alone. We are trying to relax here."

"You are rude didn't your mother ever teach you manors." Aioros said glaring down at her. Aurora glared back at him that one hurt. Aurora turned her head looking at the ground in front of her she didn't say anything more to either Aioros or Shaka.

It was quiet in the clearing; Sorcha had her eyes on Aurora who was still looking at the ground, Sorcha could tell that Aurora was deciding either to punch Aioros in the face and get in trouble with Blair and Kat or start crying. Sorcha saw the small white tears start to form in her eyes.

Sorcha knew that Aurora knew cried and she knew that Aurora did not want to cry in front of the Saints. Sorcha got up and went over to her friend giving her a hug. Aurora looked up at her friend and Sorcha nodded at her. Aurora smiled reaching up with her hand to brush her tears away.

Sorcha signed to her friend, "Sorcha says to please leave us alone now. We have nothing more to talk about and there is nothing more to say."

Aioros and Shaka looked at each other and then down at the two girls before with a sigh they both left walking away back into the forest.

Aurora heaved a sigh of relief, "Thanks Sorcha you are a really life saver. I would have never forgiven myself if they saw me crying."

"_What are friends for?" _Sorcha smiled and Aurora smiled back at her friend.

"_They were looking for answer to why Galatea was able to throw Shura through a wall. They know no ordinary human can do that. The Gold Knights know something in is wrong we have to be more careful they are going to be looking more closely at all of us from now on." _Sorcha said as she stood up looking at the spot where Shaka and Aioros stood before.

Aurora nodded, "We can't let anything slip."

"_Their minds are very interesting though I learned a lot…more than I should know." _Sorcha looked up at the sky above her head. Dark, heavy clouds were starting to roll in over their heads a storm was coming and a big one at that.

"We better head home. Looks like it's going to rain soon plus I think there is going to be thunder and lightning." Aurora said also watching the sky above her.

"_Well this is going to be interesting we are going to show the Saints our little weakness." _Sorcha said with a small sigh, Aurora chuckled.

* * *

Icey made her way slowly up the stairs out of the way of the Saint that were running throughout her home. It was starting to become more of a problem for Icey…have the Saints around was not easy. The only place that Icey knew Saints didn't go a lot of the time was the only place where she could be by herself and think things through was the Library.

Icey opened the door to the library and without a second thought walked in. At first Icey noticed nothing but then she felt that the room was cold. Colder than normal at least, Icey looked up and there sitting on one of the chairs in the room was the Gold Knight of Aquarius; Camus.

Camus looked back at Icey his cold gaze showed no feeling no emotions.

"Here I thought no one came into this place." Camus said it sounded more like he was saying it to himself.

Icey didn't say anything she walked over to the place where she sat most of the time; the window seat that looked out over the forest. When she looked down she could also see the Saint's tents and the Saints themselves running around looking a little bit like tiny ants.

Camus looked up from the book he was reading to glance over at Icey who was looking out of the window at the darkening sky overhead. When Camus was around her always felt like there was something that was different about her but also something that reminded him of himself.

She was cold, distant like he was. Camus did not want to admit it but Icey was as cold as he was. She had a heart that was as cold as his but he also noticed that the ice around her heart would break when she was around the other girls that lived here. Her friends.

Icey felt Camus's stare and turned to look at him, "Did you need something Sir Camus?"

"No." Camus said going back to reading his book.

Icey smirked to herself as she went back to the window watching the Saints down below. When she sat in this window seat her mind always wandered thinking about random things. Random thoughts. This time her mind wandered to the day she lost her mother, father, and two best friends.

"_**Don't worry Icey you are almost out hang in there."**_

"_**Mom, Dad just stop it you can't save me."**_

"_**We aren't just going to let you go Icey we are your family we don't want to lose you."**_

_**Icey looked at her parents and friends as they worked to get her free of the net tears ran down her face. She was almost out, almost free and then they could all go home.**_

_**Icey looked up and saw an ice berg in the middle of the ship's path. "Mom, Dad look out the ice"…but it was too late her parents did not see the huge block of ice in time. As the ship knock into the ice berg her parents were crushed between the boat and the ice.**_

"_**MOMMY! DADDY!" Cold, icy tears fell down Icey's face as they as she watched her parents die.**_

_**Sharp sticks with pointy ends flew into the water Icey heard her friends scream but could not see anything the school of fish now blocked her vision. When the fish started to swim away in fright, swimming as fast as they could away from the pointy sticks Icey's vision cleared and she saw her friends floating in the water. Their eyes were open and glassy as they stared up at the water's surface two giant spears sticking out of their chests. **_

"Are you okay?" Icey was pulled out of her thoughts about that horrible day she turned her head sharply to look into the face of Camus.

"Are you okay?" He repeated looking at her. For some reason Icey thought that there was actual concern in his voice. And was that concern in his eyes? She must be delusional to think that Camus would be concerned about her. She was supposed to hate him wasn't she.

Icey suddenly came to her senses, she noticed that Camus's face was very, very close to hers…a little too close. Icey kept her breathing under control, "I am fine."

Camus pulled his face back looking at her face as if searching for something. This was not Camus he was trying to get secrets out of Icey and she knew that. Icey sat up fast pushing Camus away from her Camus backed up into a book shelf some of the books on the top of the book case toppled onto the floor.

"I am fine. I don't need you or your help. Just leave me and my friends alone because you aren't getting answer out of me." Icey told him in a cold voice as she looked up at him with her equally cold glare.

Camus looked at her eye brows raised, "Oh so you guys are hiding something then."

"No we are not." Icey said her face remained straight.

"Then why are you so afraid?" Camus asked her in a cold voice.

"I am not afraid of you or any of your friends Gold Knight. Just leave us alone already." Icey told him as she then turned and walked out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Once back inside the bedroom that Icey shared with her friends with the door closed and locked she slid down the door onto the floor, she pulled her knees up resting her head on them.

Icey took a deep breath and thought to herself, '_I am not supposed to like him. I am not supposed to like him. Why is this happening to me now? Why am I falling in love with someone who is trying to find out my secret? I can't fall in love, I don't even want to fall in love.'_ Icey thought to herself.

Icey had to admit though Camus was good looking well hot was the better term for him. All of the Saints were good looking she could say that much and she was sure her friends who say that too. _'I promise myself this. I am never going to fall in love with that cold, hearted Camus. Never.' _

* * *

Blair jumped a little as she heard a loud clap of thunder in the distance. She turned to look up at the ever more darkening sky above her head. Thunder and lightning were coming as well not good for her or any of the girls. Mermaids hated both thunder and lightning…they were afraid of it scared to even be outside when it was going on.

'_I better get this barn check done with quickly and get in the house before it starts to rain.' _Blair thought to herself as she hopped over the fence and started to make her way towards the barn. Blair did not notice the Saints practicing nearby. Seiya and Hyoga were facing each other, Hyoga threw of his famous attacks at Seiya. Seiya dodged the attack just in time. Blair happened to be walking behind Seiya at the time and the attack came at her.

Blair noticed the attack out of the corner of her eye she move to the side just in time and as she did so she slipped her head falling back and hitting against the barns wall hard.

Blair blinked stars out of her eyes trying to get her eye site back. She felt dizzy and faint, Blair slowly stood up putting her head against the wall of the barn to help her up and support her. She held the side of her head that was now pounding, continually with pain. She was also vaguely aware of people's voices calling out to her, with her eyes now closed she could not see anything. All Blair knew were that those voices' were male but she did not get anything more than that because at that moment she fainted into someone's arms.

Blair's eyes opened she looked up at the tan color of a tent, she blinked a couple of times to get all the yellow colored lights out of her eyes and sat up.

Blair's head went back down into the pillow her head stung and swam with pain, holding onto the side of her head Blair thought about what had happen.

'_Oh that is right that stupid kid almost turned me into a Popsicle.' _Blair tried to sit up again, slowly this time still holding her head. Some of the pain faded away but her head still hurt. Blair raised her head slowly looking around the tent. Who's tent was this? The thing was huge.

Blair pushed herself out of the bed made her way towards a table that was near the bed. The table was covered by pieces of paper, folders, files, pens, and other things. Two things caught Blair's attention right away. She pulled two folders out of the pile, the first folder read Blair's, Katharine's, Icey's, Galatea's, Naomi's, Sorcha's, and Aurora's names.

Blair opened the file and her mouth fell open. It was a profile on all the girls every single one of them. So she and Kat had been right. The Saints really were watching them and looking at the backgrounds…but did they really need to look into the girl's personal lives. Blair also was upset that the Saints had looked into hers and Kat's personal lives as well.

'_But why are our profiles on this person's desk? Most of these pieces of paper are reports or information files.' _Blair thought to herself. She set down the file on her and the other girls putting it back in its original spot. The second folder she had picked up read, **confidential.**

Blair opened the folder looking at what inside, she knew it was wrong but hey they were using her house she should know what was going on. Right.

'_This is about the war itself. No way it can't be them. They can't have started this war…that is impossible, insane, totally not them.' _Blair thought to herself as she looked down at the files contents with an open mouth and wide eyes.

"Why is she in your tent Dohko?" Blair looked up at the entrance to the tent she held back a scream of panic. She was in Dohko's tent. What posed him to keep her in his tent why not just bring her into her room?

'_Oh right I forgot I told him to stay out of there.' _Blair told herself her attention was drawn back to the two men outside the tent. It sounded like Dohko was talking with Saga of Gemini.

"What am supposed to do Saga? Leave her lying in the grass." Dohko said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You should have brought her to her room." Saga hissed.

"She told me to stay away from her room," he laughed this whole thing was a joke to him, "pretty demanding she was when she told me to leave it alone."

"Then take her to one of the other girls." Saga said it sounded like he was losing his temper.

"They weren't around Saga if you didn't notice." Dohko said sounding more serious.

"Dohko the men are going to talk…" Saga was cut off.

"They already do talk Saga. I don't care let them talk maybe word will get around to her and by that time she might have changed her mind about me. Now if you will excuse me I have a lot of work to do." Dohko said turning on his heal and walking back into his tent.

'_Yeah. Only in his dreams.' _Blair told herself.

Blair looked at Dohko who was walking into the tent and panicked. He was coming back and she was still holding the open file in her hands. Blair quickly put the folder down on the messy, over crowed desk and then walked back to the bed climbing under the covers and closing her eyes, pretending to be asleep.

Dohko walked in and sat down at one of the chairs around his desk, Blair could hear him putting things away. Then after a few seconds the paper ruffling stopped and it was quiet.

Had he gone out again? Blair slowly opened her eyes and looked straight up into the face of the Libra Saint.

'_So much for he went out.' _Blair told herself. Dohko was sitting on the edge of the bed very close to Blair, so close in face that she could feel the heat coming off his body.

"Oh good you are awake." Dohko said he reached over to a nightstand that near the bed and pulled something down from it. It was a bowl of water and a wet rag.

"How do you feel?" Dohko asked as he helped her sit up. Blair's head was still pounding and she still felt a little dizzy. Blair grabbed the wash cloth from the bowl before he could do it himself.

"I feel fine." Blair said in a dully.

"Liar." Dohko said.

"Come again." Blair was not in the mood for this guy today. Her head hurt, she was tired, and plus she could hear the thunder again, louder this time and it was making her nervous.

"You're lying to me," Dohko gave her a look; "I am going to ask you again. Are you okay?"

Blair growled and glared at him, "No I am not okay. You happy now."

"Yes, I am happier now." Dohko gave her a handsome smile as he got up to get something.

"You know this isn't going to work." Blair told him as she put the wet cloth into the water again and pulled it out, rag it, and then put it back on her forehead.

Dohko stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her, "What do you mean?"

"I mean this," Blair said gesturing to herself lying in the bed, "you didn't have to do this. In fact I don't want you to do this."

Dohko looked at her with hurt eyes, "I was only trying to help. I wanted to make sure you were…you know okay."

Blair looked away from his hurt gaze and up towards the ceiling closing her eyes. She could not look at Dohko's face for too long it made her feel guilty.

"Dohko you have to understand…I don't like you that way." Blair said to the ceiling then she heard Dohko's footsteps and then she felt him sit down on the bed again.

Warm, calloused, very big hands reached over to pull the cold wash cloth off of Blair's forehead and then suddenly Blair was pulled up into a sitting position.

"Hey what the heck ar…" Blair stopped talking as she felt one of those hands slip under her chin and pull it up, Blair was being forced to look into Dohko's very beautiful eyes. No matter how hard Blair tried she could not look away from that blue, eyed gaze.

"I know you don't like me like that. But no matter how many times you say stay away from me I will always come back and try again. Blair I know this doesn't mean anything to you but I am going to say it now. I love you Blair." Dohko said.

Blair stared at him like he had grown another head, "Dohko…I….I mean…" Dohko put a finger on her lips and Blair went quiet he shook his head.

"You don't have to say anything right now Blair. I just wanted you to know that I love you." Dohko said smiling at her. Blair looked at him and into his blue eyes, even in his eyes were smiling at her. Blair also knew that Dohko was being serious and he wasn't lying, he really did love her.

'_Crap. I am in so much trouble. What am I going to do?' _Blair thought.

Dohko was still holding her face in his hands and he was super close to her, Blair turned her head away from him. Dohko chuckled, "I am sorry if I am making you uncomfortable."

'_He thinks one sorry is going to make up for this whole show down. If he thinks that then he has another thing coming.' _Blair told herself.

Dohko was smiling at her still holding her face between his hands when suddenly leaning closer to her then there was a loud, **BOOM! **Blair jumped a little as the thunder, lighting, and rain suddenly hit. Then from the house came another voice, **"BLAIR!" **

The Gold Saint of Aries; Mu ran into Dohko's tent he was soaking wet and drenched to the bone. Blair quickly pulled away from Dohko and looked at Mu.

"Miss. Blair the power in the house went out." Mu told her looking from Dohko who was coughing and playing with his finger to a very red Blair.

"Oh right umm…yes." Blair said getting up off the bed and pushing past Dohko before she left the tent she turned back to Dohko, "Thank you."

Blair then left the tent she stood in the rain for a few second before running towards the house to see what was wrong.

* * *

_Please read and review tell me how I am doing_

_If you have any ideas please send me a private message_

_Sorry to leave you off on a cliff hanger there but the good news is I already started to 5th chapter, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you are liking the story so far_

**Coming Soon:**

_Chapter 5: __Blackout Part II_


End file.
